femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Somerton (Jonathan Creek)
Emily Somerton (1988: Florence Hall, Present Day: Natalie Walter) is a villainess from the TV series Jonathan Creek, appearing in the episode The Judas Tree. The episode begins in 1988, with Emily and her flatmate Kim lost while driving. Emily sees a nearby house across a field, but when she turns around again the house has vanished. She begins to cross the field to investigate, but is grabbed on the ankle by an old man crawling in the grass. Emily beats him off with her pink high heeled shoe and runs away. In the present day, Emily begins working as a housekeeper for crime novelist Hugo Dore and his wife Harriet. Emily contacts paranormal investigator Joey Ross about strange events at the house, including a ghostly apparition in the woodshed and threatening letters sent to Harriet in Emily's handwriting. Joey and her investigative partner Jonathan Creek agree to take on the case. Later in the garden, the local priest and another housekeeper, Mrs Gantry, are talking to Hugo. They look up at the window to hear a lot of commotion and see Harriet thrown out of the window and impaled on spikes below. Hugo runs to his wife and carries her bleeding body to a chair in the garden. Harriet identifies Emily as her killer, showing part of her dress that she managed to grab. Harriet then dies in Hugo's arms. After Emily is arrested, Jonathan solves the 1988 mystery, he deduces that the house Emily saw was actually a standing film set which blew over in the wind when she turned away. He suggests that the man in the field was actually the site watchman, reaching out to Emily in an attempt to free himself from beneath the set. After some further investigating, Jonathan attends Emily’s trial and theorises that Hugo framed Emily for Harriet's death, but is unable to convince the jury, who find Emily guilty. Still determined to solve the case, Jonathan and Joey return to the house and follow Hugo to a Judas Tree in the grounds, where they are surprised to find Harriet still alive. It turns out that she and Hugo faked her death, and framed Emily as a means of revenge. Hugo tells Jonathan and Joey that on the same day Emily encountered the man in the field in 1988, she and Kim car-jacked Hugo's mentally impaired older brother Danny. When he tried to defend himself, Kim snuck up behind him and bludgeoned him with a stone. The two girls dragged his body into the fields and buried him under some leaves. He survived long enough to draw a picture of his attackers, but eventually died. The two girls were put on trial for the murder, but the jury saw them as two sweet young girls defending themselves, and they were found not guilty. Years later, Harriet persuaded Hugo to exact vigilante justice. It is shown that Harriet kidnapped Kim by drugging her and kept her locked in a cellar in the house. Kim was then dressed in the same identical clothes as Harriet, who threw Kim from the window to her death. Harriet then switched places with Kim’s body for long enough to implicate Emily in the attack. Harriet took advantage of the fact that nobody in the village really knew who she was. Although their crime is uncovered, Harriet reminds Jonathan that he has already failed to convince a jury once, and is likely to fail again. Emily remains in prison, while Harriet and Hugo are free. Jonathan later admits that Emily's lack of remorse about the death of Hugo's brother leaves him with little real sympathy for her. Gallery Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 01.jpg|The year is 1988, and Emily and Kim are lost Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 02.jpg|Emily notices a house in the distance Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 03.jpg|She puts on her pink high heels and goes to ask for help Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 05.jpg|An old man grabs Emily's feet Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 06G.gif|Emily beats the old man with her high heel shoe Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 07.jpg|In the present day, Emily works as a housekeeper for the Dore family Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 09.jpg|Emily is shocked to find herself accused of murder Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 10.jpg|Emily on trial for the murder of Harriet Dore Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 12.jpg|Back in 1988, Danny helps Kim, who is faking an injury... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 13G.gif|...so she can steal his car keys, but Danny doesn't let them go easily Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 14G.gif|Emily watches as Kim smashes Danny repeatedly with a rock Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 15.jpg|The girls drag his body into the field... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 16G.gif|...and bury him under some leaves before running away Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 17.jpg|On trial for Danny's murder... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 18.jpg|...the two sweet young girls are found not guilty Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 24.jpg|In the present day, Emily is led to her cell... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 25.jpg|...where she is jailed for a crime she didn't commit... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 26.jpg|...although perhaps justice has just finally caught up to her Category:2010s Category:Barefoot Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Maid Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Redhead Category:Robber Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty